


Falling in more ways than one

by Dean_Is_My_Sexuality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Fic!, Help, M/M, SPN s15 speculation, a little dark and angsty, but with a nice side of fluff as well, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Is_My_Sexuality/pseuds/Dean_Is_My_Sexuality
Summary: Team Free Will plus Adam, Michael and Eileen have a plan to stop Chuck. They prepare and leave to find Chuck in the casino of a hidey hole he’s been in. The plan is flawless and well thought out in every sense of the wordIf only things went according to plan....——————————————————————This is a s15 speculation fic based on a wonderful post I saw on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Falling in more ways than one

They had a plan, and a really good one at that.

This was not the plan.

The plan was for Cas and Michael to stay behind, ready for the prayer to single them in. They stayed outside so Chuck wouldn’t sense their grace in the building, and as soon as Dean prayed to Cas, Michael would fly them both in to back up Sam, Dean, Eileen and Adams attacks. Michael opposed the plan at first since it meant leaving Adam, even though it would only be until they slammed Chuck in isolation.

While Cas and Michael stayed outside, Dean, Sam, Eileen And Adam snuck in through a side door. They got in without a hitch, and finding chuck in the dead silent casino was even easier since he was playing guitar while the frightened waitress tried to smile and be impressed. Unfortunately, their attempts at stealth weren’t quite what they hoped for, because next thing they know, Sam is on the floor gasping in pain with Eileen by his side and Adam was thrown into the wall with enough force to break clean through, and Dean was being slammed up against the nearest slot machine.

“Well, that didn’t go quite as you planned, did it?” Chuck asked, momentarily pausing in playing his guitar, the arm the bullet had hit laying limp by his side. He got up and turned towards the humans, grinning slightly. “Aw, are you guys stuck? I’d offer ya a drink but I don’t think your here for civil activities” Chuck finishes with a chuckle, taking a big sip of his drink.

Just as Chuck was about to speak again, there was a flapping of wings, and Michael appeared with Cas in tow. Michael rushes to Adam, healing him before he is thrown to the opposite side of the room from him, with merely a flick of chucks wrist. Cas looks startled and is about to rush towards Dean when a stabbing pain ripples throughout his grace, he doubles over in pain and grabs his stomach in an oddly human gesture.

“Huh, I would say it’s nice to see you again son, but you betrayed me for them.... for _him”_ Chuck says to Michael with a slight sneer towards Adam. “As for you Cas, it’s not any pleasure at all, you were supposed to be written out for good, gone! But noo, you just had to come back, even after I wrote those horrible things for Dean to say to you! Why? Why come back?” Chuck asks Cas, disgust bleeding through his voice a bit.

“I came back.... because of that reason...”, Cas grunts our in pain, “You see, we are not your play things.... and no matter what you make Dean say... he loves me as I love him... so that is why I came back... I know this because Dean explained it in his prayer when I was trapped in Purgatory...!” Cas continues through the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stops. Cas looks up from where he’s on the floor to see that Dean and Adam have managed to attack Chuck. Silence flows through the air like a toxin, heavy and deadly. Adam and Dean slowly start to back up from the silent god, unsure of what would happen.

Chuck looks up at them and smiles manically. The air starts filling with power, and even without supernatural abilities Adam and Dean can feel just how potent the power is. They look at each other uncertainly then back to chuck who still is grinning at them like they fell into some elaborate trap. 

“So, Adam, how’d you like Hell?” Chuck asks coolly, voice dripping venom and ice cold at the same time. 

Adam flinches away from the question, for while he was not tortured as badly as Sam was while in the cage, he was tortured at the beginning when Michael still thought he was some idiot mud monkey.

“Cause I mean, I can surely book you with a one way ticket downstairs if ya want, maybe I’ll book Dean too, I mean, Hell is missing their top torturer with Alastair gone...” Chuck trails off, savoring in the flinch he receives from both Adam and Dean. _This will be fun,_ he thinks to himself.

There’s movement and suddenly Cas is standing in front of Dean, blocking him from Chucks view, wings arched high to protect him. 

“No, he is mine, and as long as I live I will not let anyone, not even a cowardly god lay a hand on him.” Cas states, grace pulsing around him like a heartbeat. Dean touches the shoulder where the handprint was subconsciously at the reminder that he belongs to Cas, a jolt of energy running down his spine.

With a powerful beat of his wings Michael stands next to Cas, in front of Adam. His three pairs of wings arching in dominance and protection of the human he’s grown to love with all his heart.

“Yes, Same here. I have sworn myself to protect Adam and I will not let you, no matter if your my father, lay a hand on him.” Michael says, his grace flicking and growing in the air like fire, reaching out to every corner of the casino and filling it to the brim with power.

Chuck looks between the two fallen angels, sighing. He quickly looks over to where Eileen is still crouched over an unconscious Sam. He flicks his wrist and 10 vampires appear out of thin air, attacking Eileen. Eileen just pulls out her machete and starts fighting tooth and nail. Not letting the vamps gain even an inch closer to Sam.

“Well, if your so desperate to save these two humans, the prove it. Fight me, it’s the only way to protect your beloveds.” Chuck says stiffly, squaring his shoulders and standing to his full height.

“Fortunately we don’t need to fight you.” Dean says, a smirk playing on his lips. “We just need to do this!” He says as he and Adam rush to opposite sides of Chuck, holding up the small figurines that were hidddn in their pockets.

“Wha- No!” Chuck screeches, he tries to use his power but it fails. He tries to move in the directions Thst army blocked but then Cas and Michael are there, trapping him efficiently. “You can’t do this!” He booms, his voice growing louder and echoing.

“We can And are.” Adam says, he turns to look at Michael, giving a small loving smile before nodding. Michael shares the smile then looks at Cas, nodding at him. Cas and Michael start to chant.

“Divine od ne! g blans caused osf de a etharzi! g blans betrayed g qaa od fafen noan punished. S, ne el! ge cast g de a dungeon g moooah! lap g blans betrayed a family! s saint, ge amizpi yls nalvage de bring etharzi de ge world! begone! ge blans banished g g g own ne lansh! begone!” Cas, Michael, Dean and Adam chant, getting louder with each passing word.

“aaaaaaaaAAHHHHHHHH” Chuck screams In agony. “STOP.” His voice echos, a high pitched whine accompanying it. A flash of pure white light erupts from him, filling the entire casino.

Several seconds pass until the light is gone and the ringing in everyone’s ears stops. When Dean looks up, Chuck is gone, and a whitish blue mark has appeared on Adams left forearm. Everyone looks around and finds that the vamps have disintegrated. Eileen huffs then turns back to Sam.

Everyone rushes over to Sam, Dean and Adam crowding in behind Eileen. Eileen checks the shoulder wound and finds that a nasty blue scar has settled against Sams skin, but everyone is releavex that Sami’s alright.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Home. 

Sam heard his dog barking at the door and heard the lock clink open. He turns with a smile on his face as Jess walks into the kitchen, the gold band on her finger glowing warmly in the sunny afternoon. 

“Hey honey” she says, walking up behind him and reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Sam finishes drying up the last plate before putting it back in the cabinet, as soon as he’s done he slides his similar gold ring on his finger, turning around and kissing her deeply on the lips. His hands drift down to wrap around her waist and he picks her up, spinning her around before placing her back down.

“Hello, good day at work?” He says, slowly runnning his hands through the long brown hair. Wait- brown? Jess has Blonde hair... He quickly looks down to find not Jess looking back at him, but Eileen. Confusion settles in around him.

“Yeah, I mean, I killed the monster but it was a brutal case.” Eileen signs, shuddering while thinking about the case in her head.

Sam nods, still extremely confused when suddenly it was Jess again, asking him about how his day was at the courthouse. But then it’s Eileen again and nothing makes sense.

“Sam.” “Sam Wake up.” “Sam!” And then his eyes are open, and he sees Eileen. Eileen’s here and protecting him. She’s here... He hugs Eileen as hard as he can and then kisses her even harder. He then realized what he was doing and stopped, pulling back flustered and as red as a tomato. But then Eileen’s is kissing him again and he’s okay, because he’s never loved anyone this much since Jess, and he’s not giving up his chance this time. —————Fin————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on an amazing idea from paper-lilypie on tumblr! Thank you so much for letting me write this!
> 
> This is my first fic so it’s probably really bad but I hope you like it ^-^
> 
> Bye bye fellow hunters, see ya on the other side!*waves and gives finger guns while being casually dragged into hell*


End file.
